Pourquoi moi ?
by marine94
Summary: Shane et Mitchie on perdu contacte après Camp Rock. Mais que va-t-il se passer lorsque les Tous Pour Un feront un concert dans la ville ou habite Mitchie?


Salut c'est ma première fic, alors sil vous plaît dite moi se que vous en penser

Shane et Mitchie ont perdu contact.

4 mois après la fin de l'été, Sierra, la meilleur amie de Mitchie, arrive en courant a la maison des Torres :

« Mitchie regarde se que mon père nous a acheté.

- Des places de concert. Super. C'est pour aller voir qui?

- Les Tous Pour Un. Ils viennent faire un concert dans notre ville et on va pouvoir aller les voir. C'est génial, non?

- Oui c'est super...

- Mitchie c'est bizarre. Avant de partir, tu été leur plus grande fan et en revenant tu … on dirai que tu ne les supportais plus. Pourquoi?

- Pendant que j'étais à camp rock, je suis tombé amoureuse, on était amis, on a échanger nos numéros de téléphone, je lui ai envoyé des message, mais il ne m'a jamais répondu.

- Quel est le rapport avec les Tous Pour Un?

- Leur chanson me fais penser à lui.

- Ne te sens pas obliger de venir avec moi.

- Je ne vais pas lui laisser me gâcher la vie. Il faut que je tourne la page, et quoi de meilleur qu'un concert.

- Alors tu es d'accord, c'est vrai?

- Je ne voit pas pourquoi je me priverais pour lui. En plus faut le reconnaître ils ont du talent et j'adore ce qu'ils fond.

- T'es la meilleur. Bon le concert et dans deux semaine, on se voit demain en cours. A plus.

- A plus.

Mitchie ferma la porte de chez elle, s'y adossa et se laissa glisser au sol.

- Comment je vais faire. Sierra voudra sûrement un autographe. J'espère que je ne le croiserait pas, même si sa paraît impossible. Holala ma ptite Mitchie tu t'es fourré dans de beau draps. »

Elle se redressa et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour préparer a parents rentrèrent et sa mère la remercier d'avoir fais le repas. Elle regarda un peu la télé avant de se coucher.

Les deux semaines passèrent plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut.

Elle était désormais dans la salle de concert à attendre que sa commence.

Les Tous Pour Un monta sur scène et, se plaçant devant leur micro salua la foule:

« Bonjours à tous. J'espère que vous aller bien?

La foule se mit à hurler mais Shane continua, seul :

- Avant de commencer à chanter, je voudrais dire quelque chose à une fille. Elle se reconnaîtra. Normalement, on ne devait pas faire de concert ici. J'ai insister au près de mon manager parce que je savais que tu habite cette ville et que je voulais me faire pardonner. Me faire pardonner de ne t'avoir donner aucune nouvelle. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'étais le seul de nous trois a avoir ton numéros et mon téléphone est tombé dans notre piscine garce a Jay. Alors pardonne moi sil te plaît. Ça fais bientôt cinq mois que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi et tu me manque plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Tu sais, après le concours final je voulais te dire quelque chose, mais, je n'ai pas oser de peur que tu le prenne mal, que tu t'en aille et ne veule plus me voir ou me parler. Et cela me l'était impossible après le superbe duo que l'on avait fait. J'aimerai te dire quelque chose en face, alors si tu es la, pourrait tu te manifester? Le temps que tu te décide je vais continuer le concert mais rejoint moi des que tu le voudras.

Des bruit se fit alors. Des filles essayèrent de monter sur scène, mais aucune n'y parvient. Shane entama la première chanson.

Mitchie ne réagissait plus, partager entre l'envie de le rejoindre sur scène ou non. Finalement son amour pour le jeune homme l'emporta sur sa timidité et elle commença a essayer de se créer un chemin entre les spectateur quand Sierra l'attrapa au poignet

- Tu fait quoi Mitchie?

- Je vais voire Shane

- Pourquoi? En quoi sa te concerne?

- Tu pire.

Elle continua son chemin. Arrivé vers l'estrade, elle croisât sa pire ennemie : Océane.

- Si je ne suis pas arrivé a monter sur scène Mitchie, alors tu n'y arrivera pas non plus.

- Tu n'y arrive pas parce que tu n'est pas la fille qu'il recherche.

- Toi non plus.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais?

Sur se Mitchie s'éloigna d'Océane pour s'approcher d'un agent et lui demanda si elle pouvait rejoindre Shane.

- Le mot de passe? Dit l'agent de sécurité

- Le mot de passe? Répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, le mot de passe?

- Mais j'en ai aucune idée.

- Quelle est le titre du duo que monsieur Shane parlait tout a l'heure?

- Le duo? Le duo, ont la chanter pendant le concours final de Camp rock, le camp de son oncle. À la base sa ne devait être qu'un solo, mon solo _this is me_ mais il ma reconnu et a ajouté sa chanson _gotta find you _pour former le duo.

- Vous pouvez passer. Tenez, je pense que vous en auriez besoin.

Le tendit le micro.

Océane, pas du tout, mais alors, pas du tout contente le fit savoir.

- Pourquoi elle, cette moins que rien, a le droit de monter sur scène et pas moi?

- Parce qu'elle a su répondre a la question que je lui ai poser, alors que vous, non, rétorqua l'agent.

Mitchie ne dit rien et a attendu que le groupe ai fini sa chanson pour monter sur scène. Une fois fait, elle grimpa les marche en parlant et s'approcha doucement de lui

- Pourquoi?

Il se retourna, un grand sourire au lèvre et se rapprochant lui aussi d'elle

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi moi?

- Parce que toi, je te considère comme ma meilleur amie, il rajouta plus bas mais assez fort pour qu'elle entende, voir même plus...

- C'est quoi se que tu voulais me dire?

- Je... Je t'aime. Je t'aime Mitchie.

Elle lui sourit, lui sauta au cou:

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement sous le regard attendrit de certains et le regard envieux d'autre.


End file.
